


Perfect Day For a Drive

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Nine  Ways To Kill Your Love [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt sunshine on my kill your otp table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day For a Drive

Ed was never so happy to come home as he was that weekend. Mustang had sworn the mission would only take a week two at the most.

Mustang had bad information and it took twice as long to just figure out who he was really after. Things went badly after that, and after two weeks of snooping followed by another week in jail All he could think about was coming home to Kain.

He dragged himself in and saw Kain crashed on the couch. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with him. He decided to give into that urge.

He felt Kain kiss his temple and said something about being late.

"I know Mustang screwed up the report."Ed started to nod off when he heard Kain reply, "That's okay just two days. My cake is still good and you can give me my present tomorrow."

Ed thought for a moment and then realized he missed his lovers birthday.

After a quick nap he dragged himself over to see Mustang. He had no problem trading in on his guilt to get what he needed. What he needed was a nice car and a place to drive with Kain.

He surprised Kain with a romantic weekend.

Breda gave him the name of the bed and breakfast that he and Sciezska had stayed in.

He said the beds were very comfortable and the food was the best he had ever eaten.

He had the top down on the car, despite the snow on the ground the sun felt warm. He knew that it would be a while until he and Kain would be able to enjoy a car as fine as this one.

They spent the day driving admiring the scenery. Kain drove while Ed filled him in on all the craziness that happened during his mission.

It really was a beautiful day, and Kain was starting to think it made up for Ed missing his birthday.

Unfortunately that was when Ed started gesturing wildly and the sunshine and reflected off his automail, temporally blinding Kain. He pulled hard on the steering wheel and careened them right into a large tree.


End file.
